Falling love (PL Fanfic)
by OCSonicDash
Summary: Witam. Szczerzę mówiąc nie wiem co mnie podkusiło do napisania tego fanfika, ale wiem że opinie będą różne więc proszę o ew. korektę w razie błędów etc.


-  
Szczerzę mówiąc nie wiem po co to pisze?  
Nie wiem po co tym zawracam sobie głowe? Nie wiem nawet co będziecie po przeczytaniu fanfika myśleć o mnie? Ale wiem jedno, wiem że najważniejsza jest ambicja i chęc zrobienia czegoś nowego i czegoś czego nikt jeszcze nie zrobił.  
Jeżeli mi fanfik nie wyjdzie... cóż? Dajcie mi kulke w łeb, ale jeżeli wam sie spodoba, być może więcej takich napiszę.  
Ale ok, ja tu gadu-gadu a chciałem coś napisać więc życżę Wam miłej lektury.  
PS:Mogą tu wystąpić sladowe ilości nawiązań do twórczości bartka3691, i FrostX-a

Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce istniał pewen świat, który zaskoczył mnie tak bardzo jak was. W tejże galaktyce żyły sobie istoty w wyglądzie przypominające jeże ale każdy z nich miał inny wygląd i cechę.  
Jeden był czerwony, inny miał dwa ogony, a jeszcze inna miała skrzydła jak nietoperz, ale chciałem opowiedzieć o pewnej parze, która z jednej strony jest popularnym shippem, a z drugiej, nikt z zewnątrz nie zwraca na nią uwagi gdyż nie pamiętam żeby coś tworzono nowego z tym światem. Póki co opis tego universum troche mi się przeciągnął ale ok, wracamy do tematu.

Był sobie słoneczny dzień, słońce świeciło ponad niebiosa, a na planecie panował dosyć niepokojący spokój, z racji braku przygód, i kłopotów ale nie to będzie głównym motywem rozdziału.  
Zapewnę jak dobrze pamiętacie, Eggman był gdzieś daleko, daleko z dala od tejże galaktyki, a Chris jakiś czas temu wrócił do swojego domu na Ziemi, zapewnę myślicie że na tym świecie nic się nie dzieje. Co nie?  
Macie racje, nie wiele się zmieniło i nie wiele się zmienia.  
Monotomia? W dużym stopniu.  
Póki co pewna różowa, słodka istotka, która ma w swoim ekwipunku zazwyczaj młotek (szkoda że wadliwy do pokonywania machin)  
była piękną, wyrozumiałą, i wrażliwą postacią, która ma cechy niczym przeciętna kobieta takie jak : wachania nastroju, zmienność nastawienia czy agresja [w końcu po chuj jest jej młotek potrzebny?]  
Co do postaci ponaddźwiekowego, niebieskiego jeżozwierza w Nike-ach jest zdecydowany, zawzięty, wytrzymały, i jest chętny do pomocy, mając przy okazji cechy przeciętnego meżczyzny : strach (przed wodą), arogancja, brak zahamowań.  
Wymieniając taksobie te cechy zauważyłem że ich łączy jedna rzecz, mianowicie taka że starają okazywać sobie uczucia, a raczej chcielibyśmy by tak było.

Amy Rose spacerowała sobie po ścieżce wydeptanej z rosnąco bujnie trawy i pięknych roślin, i zastanawiała się do czego życie ją prowadzi, a przy okazji zastanawiała się jakie jest jej prawdziwe przeznaczenie.  
Po tym co wcześniej pisałem zapewne myślicie że Sonic szuka przygody? Zgadza się szuka przygody, jednak postanowił wyjątkowo pospacerować sobie zamiast biec z prędkością spadającego Felixa bądz Rainbow Dash.  
Sonic zastanawiał się do czego JEGO życie prowadzi, i jakie jest JEGO preznaczenie.  
Bohaterowie szli bez celu, jakby celu szukali, gdyż pewne przysłowie brzmi.  
''Nie znasz dnia ani godziny kiedy życie cie zaskoczy,  
gdyż gdy coś takiego się stanie, niepewności czas się zakończy''  
Oczy mieli zwrócone na ziemie  
jakby daru losu szukali  
a co się później się stanie  
... cóż, tego się nie spodziewali  
O scieżki nikt nie dbał bo po co.

Amy postanowiła, pójść na błękitną łąke, gdzie nawet wiatr nie zagłusza ciszy tak głuchej jak w grobie.  
Sonic postanowił również pójść na tą samą łąke co Amy, gdyż też chciał odpocząć od hałasu, którego właściwie nie było.  
Błękitna łąka jest cicha jak żadna inna,  
ale w tak zwanym ''stogu siana'' zawsze znajdzie się przysłowiowa ''igła''.  
Wyobrażająć sobie przyszłość z Soniciem którego szanowała i w głębi serca kochała  
nagle Amy potkneła się o głaz wielkości stopy i z hukiem walneła głową i kolanami o kamieniste podłoże.  
Sonic akurat zauważył tą sytuacje i natychmiast podbiegł do niej żeby sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest.  
Gdy Sonic tam dobiegł zobaczył poobijaną Amy Rose, która wyglądała na nieprzytomną, jednak gdy podeszedł bliżej zobaczył że oddycha.  
Sonic zapytał  
-Amy, wszystko gra?  
Amy odpowiedziała  
-Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest  
Sonic próbował ją podnieść, i gdy Amy próbowała to zrobić, przypadkiem bohaterowie zetkneli się ustami.

W pierwszym momencie chcieli odsunąć usta z impetem, ale...  
Nie rozumieli jak, nie rozumieli po co, nie rozumieli nawet czemu.  
Przecież trzeba było sprawdzić czy z Amy nic nie jest, czy nie krwawi, czy nie ma żadnych złamań. Na coś takiego to nie był czas i pora.  
Po pewnym czasie zrozumieli że to jest ta rzecz na którą czekali całe swoje życie.  
Zresztą od zawsze chiceli to zrobić, ale ... cóż ?  
I tak oto zastygli w bezruchu i w pocałunku, który nie był namiętny, lecz był dosyć powolny i był taki że w słowach nie da się tego opisać.  
Mieli już dość ukrywania uczuć do siebie.  
I tak oto odpływali coraz dalej i dalej w otchłań namiętności, wtedy Sonic bezwiednie i bez zastanowienia włożył do jej ust język i zaczął zataczać w nim koła, a Amy włożyła język to jego ust zataczając również koła.  
Sonic czuł że coś się z nim dzieje, ale nie wiedział co to dokładnie było ...  
Czuł że z wydobywa się z niego gejzer namiętności, który oczekuje tylko na jego uruchomienie by wybuchł.  
Amy zauważyła jego zwód i zapytała się go z wyrazem niepewności i strachu  
-Czy ... Czy ja ... Mogę go dotknąć  
Sonic leżał jak zamurowany, nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu, jednak wykonał pewien gest, znak cokolwiek to by nie było jego odpowiedź była twierdząca.

Amy powolnym ruchem przesuwała swój pyszczek na dół oblizując przy okazji jego szyje, klatkę piersiową, brzuch aż w końcu doszła do swojego upragnionego celu, czyli stojącego, pulsującego, wilgotnego (oczywiście z potu), ciepłego, i niebieskiego prącia swojego przyjaciela.  
Dla niej to był pierwszy raz więc nie wiedziała jak się za to zabrać ?  
Postanowiła więc najpierw zrobić coś co zawsze chciała zrobić, poczuć jego smak.  
Więc jej zwilżone usta zaczęły powoli zbliżać się do jego długiego, błękitnego członka.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarła do niego zaczeła najpierw od pocałowania jego główki na co cicho jęknął, zauważając że on lubi to zrobiła ponownie tyle że objeła cały obwód swoimi ustami, więc zaczeła go powoli wchłaniać.  
Póki co wchłaniała go coraz bardziej, i bardziej aż dotarł do jej krtani.  
Sonic na to odpowiedział  
- Zaraz ... Ja ... Zaraz mnie rozsadzi !  
Po tym zdaniu z jego prącia strzelił ogromny strumień nasienia.  
Amy zaskusiła się nim, bo skąd miała wiedzieć o tym wcześniej ?  
Na szczęście udało się jej przełknąć tą gęstą, kleistą ciecz.  
Sonic zaczął się tłumaczyć  
-Ja, przepraszam cie, nie wiedziałem że może zdarzyć się coś takiego.  
W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl  
{Kurwa mać, zjebałem sytuacje, żeby tylko Amy się nie obraziła.}  
Amy na to odpowiedziała  
-Dzieki Sonic, tego było mi trzeba  
Sonic się zdziwił, a ona kontynuowała.  
-Może właśnie to jest cel naszego życia?  
Sonic na to odpowiedział  
-Nie rozumiem  
Amy odpowiedziała na to  
-Zrób to, zrób to o czym marzyliśmy całe życie  
-Ale nie wiem, czy... no wiesz... czy jestem na to gotowy  
Amy zamkneła pyszczek Sonica  
-Czy to jest teraz ważne? Ja ... no wiesz ... kocham cie, zawsze cie kochałam i zawszę kochać cie będe  
Sonic odpowiedział  
-Ja ciebie też kocham  
Po tych słowach na chwile stanął w bez ruchu nie wiedząc co dalej. Ale w końcu wykonał pewien ruch, i zacząl zchylać się do niej, pytając przy okazji  
-Jesteś gotowa?  
Amy kiwneła głową, i tak oto zaczął powoli wsuwać go do ciepłego łona swojej różowej dziewczyny.  
Musiał się jeszcze uporać z jedną przeszkodą, którą była błona dziewiczna.  
Po pewnym czasie udało mu się ja przebić, Amy w tym czasie jękneła z napalenia i ze zbliżającego się orgazmu  
Z czasem przyszpieszał swoje ruchy doprowadzając ją do coraz większej i większej ekstazy.  
Z czasem jej jęki przechodziły w krzyk 'Dawaj, zrób to teraz, jestem gotowa!'  
Sonic czuł to samo co za pierwszym razem, i już zaczynał, zaczynał dochodzić.  
-Amy, kocham cie!  
I po tych słowach w końcu wybuchł.  
Ogromny strumień spermy wpłynął wprost do niej wypełniając ją i jej łono.  
Sonic i Amy wiedzieli co sie stało, jednak po tym wszystkim nie mieli siły by wrócić do domu, więc postanowili się zdrzemnąć.  
Położyli się twarzami do siebie, i do głowy przychodziło im jedno  
'Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze'

8 godzin póżniej

W końcu postanowili wrócić do domu z racji tego że już zaczynało się robić ciemno, a księżyc był już na niebie dosyć wysoko.  
Sonic odprowadził poobijaną po wypadku Amy do jej przytulnego domku.  
-OK, Amy już jesteśmy  
-Dzieki Sonic, dzięki ci za wszystko co mi zrobiłeś. Nie ma takiego drugiego jeża na świecie.  
-Amy, dziękuje ci za ciepłe słowa, to było miłe z twojej strony  
-Mógłbyś zostać ze mną? Jeśli mógłabym cie prosić? W końcu strasznie mnie boli jeszcze noga, i się boje zostawać sama w takiej sytuacji.  
-Oczywiście, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Po tych słowach poszli do sypialni gdzie ułożyli twarze do siebie, i znowu zastygli w swoistym pocałunku.

'Żyć bez ciebie już nie moge,  
znamy już przyszłości drogę,  
miłość ma większa jest niż galaktyk setki  
przyszłość razem to są naszego życia scieżki'


End file.
